


I Have Heard The Voices Dying

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben gets a second chance to go back and make things right — starting with Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sequel Trilogy Fix It Prompt Meme





	I Have Heard The Voices Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ben Solo did vanish but he didn't die. Waking up and still shedding the thoughts of Kylo Ren, he explores crystalline world that shows him memories of his past and teases of possible futures. It's only by writing his wrongs in his past that he can truly move forward and escape, or so the Force (he thinks) has promised.

If this was the afterlife, Ben thought, it was a kinder fate than he deserved. 

Even as he staggered to his feet, he realized that he was dressed — dressed in his old white tunic and his white breeches. He hadn’t worn these in, what, seven years? Not since he had...left. 

_Hell of a euphemism for fleeing after your uncle tried to kill you..._

It was looking around further that Ben saw where he was. The World Between Worlds. He’d heard stories of it, how Ezra Bridger had rescued Ahsoka Tano from it. He didn’t think he’d come this way. Not really. 

_There were a lot of things you didn’t think would happen, but they did_. 

He could hear everything. Too many memories. Too many threads. His uncle, shouting at him to stop as Ben summoned his saber to him. His father, shouting his name across the bridge. Every misstep he made, every wrong turn. The Temple fire...he didn’t remember if it was out of his control or not. But everything else...maybe he should have spared a village there, a prisoner there. Maybe he didn’t need to kill anyone. He’d thought all of it was in the service of the Supreme Leader. 

How could he have been so stupid?

There was one. One portal, one place where he could go. To rescue Poe from the interrogation chair. Already, he knew, one of his biggest, most painful regrets. He could still hear Poe screaming. 

The screaming...

He ran. Somehow, running was easy. Past the sight of Ren falling to his blade, past everything. Towards Poe. 

Towards one of the worst mistakes he ever made. 


End file.
